surprise birthday
by Yami Ace and Neko
Summary: a gift to a friend of mine i dont own yugioh at all


Yami Ace: ya finally another story up and running and thanks to a beta reader because **gets slapped on the back of the head**

go and spoil it why don't ya

Yami Ace: sorry

yeah you better be. Anyway Happy birthday RyouxMana4eva and Ryou from what a little stealth bird told me today on the 2nd of September is your birthday hope you like this one shot which is unusual for me **slapped myself** any way happy birthday and see you at the bottom. Oh and one more thing if you see anything in these () its just me telling you a bit of what I went though ok? Ok on with the story

Surprise Birthday

Ryou's POV

I got up this morning prefect day since today's my birthday so I was hoping not to get to many presents from my friends, my brother, Bakura and my girlfriend, Mana. Hopefully this day would go without a hitch. I thought to myself

Mana's POV

Everyone's agreed to it and now I'm like this, dressed as a seducing Dark Magician Girl for Ryou's Surprise Birthday Party.

Normal POV

"Why me?" asked Mana, half confused. "Because A: Ryou and you are dating," started Yami, "and B:you were once a Dark Magician Girl anyway." finished Tristan "so it's a win-win situation!" added Joey and Yugi at the same time.

Mana's POV

"so its a win-win situation!"added Joey and Yugi at the same time. More like a win-lose situation to me I thought to myself. Ryou gets his wish of sex with me and I lose my skills as a teaser against Yami since it was he idea.

Normal POV

Everything was going to plan, Yugi and Malik took Ryou out of the house until Joey called them Tea, Mai and Mana looked at gifts for Ryou and a Dark Magician Girl outfit for Mana (which mind you was easy), Bakura, Marik and Yami were making sure Mana was getting dress as DMG then wrapped her up as present ribbon bounding her wrists and knees together

(Quick) Mana's POV (sorry guys this will be quick I promise)

I'm slowing hating my life I was bound together by the Yamis. How do I get into these messes! I thought to myself (told ya)

Normal POV

and Tristan, Duke, Joey and Serenity were getting the lounge room sorted.

Ryou's POV

Yugi and and Malik took me to Arcade and we went dueling and lots more. But what really got me was that I guess they forgot my birthday all together. But Yugi's phone went off before we headed into Kame Game shop.

Normal POV (your killing me sis, your killing me)

"Yugi, it's Joey we're when you are and Mana's still trying to kill Yami for what he did to her." laughed Joey. "alright we're on our way" Yugi replied, then hung up on the phone, nodded to Malik who blind folded Ryou then looked around and saw Bakura walking towards them. Yugi waved to him. Bakura ran over picked up Ryou and they headed home. When they got back to Bakura's place they put Ryou on the couch undid his blindfold and made him chase after them into the lounge room where Ryou got a "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone Jumped out of they hiding place with Ryou almost in tears. **time skip (sorry)** After Ryou had opened each of his presents from his friends and his brother, Ryou look around for Mana **Time skip**

Ryou's POV

I looked all over for Mana but I guess she just forgot my birthday thats all. When I got to my bedroom on my bed was none other then...

Normal POV

"Mana!" cried out Ryou, Mana waved at Ryou, well at least tried to. Ryou then saw something he never expected to see a tear on Mana's face. After Ryou wiped the tear away from Mana's face, Ryou had an uneasy feeling inside of him an urge if you will. "Why are you looking at me like that, Ryou?" asked Man, Ryou looked at Mana lake a hungry lion, Ryou tore away at the ribbon, then at his shirt, Mana stared at Ryou dumb founded like a deer on the road with headlights in its eyes Ryou saw this then asked Mana if she liked what she saw, Mana then realized that she wanted it as well **time skip (I really had to fight against Ace to put a lemon in it)** Both of them were naked under sheets both sweating they butts off.

Ryou's POV

That was something that was unexpected of Mana she always said that she wanted to wait to have sex with me but no sooner I took my shirt off the tables were turned. But having it with the one I love would be good enough of a present for me

I know it's bad but if there one thing I put a vow against my self it is to not put lemons in one shots sorry. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SIS anyway happy birthday to Ryou, my sister Nica and anyone else who was born on this day thank you for reading


End file.
